


I just can't get enough

by lemagical_unicorn



Category: Phan
Genre: Fluff, Horror Films, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemagical_unicorn/pseuds/lemagical_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically your favourite OTP with horror films, cuddles and fluf fluff fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just can't get enough

Phil’s POV:

It was about 12:30 in the morning, Dan and I had decided to have a movie marathon because we knew that the both of us was going to be up till the early hours of the morning. We had gotten through a couple of episodes of death note (for like the tenth time) and I decided it was time for us to watch something....creepy.

Dan was going to hate me forever for this.

“Hey Dan?” I asked from my position on the floor, next to the fire that was currently keeping us warm.

“Yeah?” Came Dan’s reply from the sofa, stretched completely out and leaving no room for me at all (Another reason i was on the floor in front of the fire)

“How do you feel about watching insidious 3?” I had a feeling i knew what the answer was going to be, Dan hated anything that was supernatural but it was something i had been dying to see and Dan knew it.

“Um, yeah sure. Why not” His answer left me a bit surprised, thinking that he would tell me straight out no and that it would never happen. I grinned up at him, getting a cute little smirk in return and set up the film on Netflix.

****

We were an hour and something into the film now and it was starting to get interesting. I had changed where i was sitting and was now sitting in front of the sofa where the end of Dan’s legs and his feet were. My eyes were so glued to the TV I didn’t notice Dan jumping at the film until he kicked me in the back of the head.

“Jesus Dan, that hurt you know!” i rubbed the back of my head where he kicked me and turned my head round to face him.

“S-sorry Phil, um, didn’t mean to” He stuttered, a look of pure terror starting to form on his face and he continued to watch the movie.

“Dan, you alright? You’re starting to look a bit pale” Concern crossed my face as Dan actually started to look like he had seen a ghost himself. Maybe watching this film wasn’t such a good idea.

“Psht yeah I’m fine. Haha why wouldn’t i be?” it was then that the main character of the film looked over the edge and a demon popped out of no where and grabbed her, trying to pull her down. Dan’s scream caused me to jump up from my spot, grabbing the top of his body and pulling him into a big hug. He wound his arms tightly around me, pulling his knees up, bringing his body closer to me and burrowing his face into my neck.

“Dan, chill. It’s only a film, nothings going to hurt you especially not with me here to protect you” i kissed his temple as he sighed.

We decided to face the end of the film, cuddled together on the sofa still though we had swapped our positions than to what we were previously sitting like. I had my back against the arm rest, half sitting up and half lying down. My legs were stretched out across the sofa, opened enough to let Dan lie between them and rest back against me, his back to my chest. My arms were still wrapped around him tightly, letting him know i was here. Usually when we cuddled it was Dan who had his arms around me and all that but i liked it this way as well, i felt like i was actually able to protect him from things like this, even if it was from something silly like a horror movie.

The movie had now ended and we decided to just sit there for about 5/10 minutes until my stomach decided to grumble quietly. I needed my late snack which would most likely end up being cereal.. I had a feeling this would be a bit of an issue trying to get Dan to move from his spot now... Hm think Phil think.

“Dan?” i whispered into his ear, his head on my shoulder.

“Whaaat?” He grumbled back. I could tell he wasn’t going to move any time soon, damn it.

“I kinda need something to eat before i just starve to death” 

“Don’t be an idiot Phil, you’re not going to starve to death. Plus, are you seriously going to go and leave me after we just watched a frickin supernatural horror film?!” His head turned to look at me better had a ‘are-you-actually-kidding-with-me’ kind of expression on his face right now. But seriously... I needed my cereal.

“Dan, please”

“Nope”

“Da-”

“Big bag of nope”

“Daaaaan” I was getting hungry now and if Dan didn’t move i was gonna cry.

“Im not going to move because then if some bloody spirit or demon comes to get me then its going to ‘bye bye Daniel’” he shook his head reusing to move.

“Ugh fine” i sat with him for a couple of more minutes until i had an idea. “Hey Dan?”

“Yes?” he replied

“Why don’t you put something on that will get your mind off the horror film?” i suggested.

“But then that means i have to move” he whined and i raised my eyebrow at him until he caved, sighing. “Fine i’ll put something on, but you’ll stay there right?”

“Right” He moved my arms from around him, standing up and going over to where the tv was and decided what to put on next. As his back was turned i silently but quickly got up from my position on the sofa to go and get my cereal i was now dying for. As soon as the living room door slammed shut behind me and ran inside the kitchen.

“PHIL YOU LIL’ SHIT” 

****

 

Dan’s POV:

So the little git left me in the front room without me even knowing. The little shit. I should have known he was up to something the way he randomly suggested putting another film, jheeze Dan, you should know Phil by now. If Phil wants something, then Phil gets it. But he was gonna pay for that.

I sat back down on the sofa with both my arms and legs crossed waiting for Phil to get his ass back into here. As he entered, i turned my head to face away from him and heard him giggle at my childish behaviour. I frowned, tightening my arms as he sat next to me with his bloody bowl of cereal.

“Daaaan?” I kept my head where it was, refusing to give in to him. He started to nudge my shoulder with his in order to get me crack (which i refused to do)

“Dan. Dan....Daaaaaan? Danielllllllllll...DAAAAAAAAN?! Bear?” I was close to caving, i always was when he called me that... NO DAN STOP.

“Babe??? Danny???” My lord why hadn’t he given up yet? Then again, it is phil, when does he ever give up on something?

“DAN!!!!!” He shouted down my ear, causing me to jump and nearly knock his cereal on the floor. I glared at him and he innocently smiled up at me. Oh he had done it now. I leaned in, tricking him into thinking i was going in for a kiss, only to completely dodge him in the next move and grab his cereal out of his hands and running across the room with it carefully before Phil even had time to process what was going on. I smiled cheekly as he wasn’t looking and when he turned his head to look at me i grabbed the fork he was using to eat his cereal (seriously Phil, wtf?!) and dug into his cereal, a mix of cheerios and fruit loops. Typical. As soon as Phil realised what i was going to do, his eyes widened in panic as if i was gonna do something extremely major. I raised it higher and higher to my mouth when i heard him suqeak.

“No Dan!! Don’t do it!” I chuckled at his childish (yet adorable) ways, acting if i was about to steal his favourite toy. I raised the fork to my lips and ate the cereal off the fork, causing Phil to actually jump from his position on the sofa (no joke, he ACTUALLY jumped) and ran towards me, causing me to have to quickly make a decision on where the bloody hell i was going to run to in order to escape him. I ran around the table, ditching the bowl of cereal on there and running into my room. As soon as i stopped in my room, Phil’s body crashed into me and knocked us both to the floor. I grunted from not knowing he was so close behind me and from the impact of the floor. We lay there laughing until i finally couldn’t breathe properly because Phil was still plastered to my back. I wiggled around as a hint to let me turn over, making him roll off me for a second while i rolled onto my back and then he suddenly jumped back on me, tickling my sides.

The lil’ shit.

“OMG PHIL! Sto-Hahahaha! Ahhh! Phil g-get o-offf!!!” I laughed hysterically, Phil digging his hands into my sides more and more, causing me to wriggle round like a spaztarded seal. Phil shook his head, refusing to ease up on the tickling and instead made it like ten times worse than it was. I can’t handle it and my breath kept getting caught, mixing in with laughter so you can imagine how that must of sounded. My hands tried to grab his but with the amount of wriggle i was doing, which also caused him to move, made it nearly impossible to grab them. After 5 minutes of struggling, i finally managed to grab his hands properly, wrestling him until our positions were switched and i ended up on top of him, both of us a hysterical mess. 

He lay there, me on top of with my hands either side of his head in order to hold myself up and my knees and both sides of his body. He looked bloody gorgeous but then again, when doesn’t he? We made eye contact and just looked at each other, smiles taking over both of our faces. His hands came up to craddle my face as i started to lean down in order to kiss him. Our lips met in a gentle kiss and i just melted into him. I felt like i was kissing him forever but in reality it wasn’t that long. As i pulled back i heard him whisper something into my ear.

“Im the luckiest man alive to have you in my life”

I melted like ice cream on a sunny day.

We made ourselves more comfy on the floor because lets face it, we were both too lazy to move and the floor was actually quite comfortable at the moment. I lay on Phil and he wrapped his arms around me, his thumb rubbing on the small piece of revealed skin that was showing from where my top had come up a little from the tickling and wrestling. We lay there, content in each others arms with our eyes closed and slowly drifitng off into a small sleep.

“Phil?” 

“Yeah?” he mumbled. 

“I love you” His face broke out into a smile again, his gorgeous blue eyes still closed.

“I love you too, Dan” and from there, we drifted off into a sleep, not a thought about anything else in the world but each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So hey guys, im new to archive of our own but heres my PHANfiction. i hope you enjoy it!  
> This story is also on my wattpad : shipping-phan
> 
> Yeah, hope you liked it, leave kudos and a comment, thanks x


End file.
